This invention relates to a stripping device for part of a machine tool mounted for reciprocation on a guide, the stripping device comprising an elastic stripping lip and a holder which accommodates the stripping lip and which is intended to be fixed to the moving machine part
In known stripping devices, the holder for the stripping lip generally consists of sheet steel bent for example into the form of a substantially U-shaped rail. Since stripping devices such as these generally have to engage around edges of the machine tool guide, the holders have to be assembled from several individual parts. In conventional constructions, these individual parts of the holders, which generally adjoin one another at an angle, are normally welded to one another at the joints.
The major disadvantage of conventional constructions lies in their high manufacturing costs which are attributable to the need to machine the steel plates forming the holder and to the need to weld the individual parts of the holder at the joints.